


Demons

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke exorcises Casey's demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 C/Z Halloween Grab Bag. I'm really not very fond of horror movies and the only ones I have seen are 'Poltergeist and 'The Exorcist', so I choose 'The Exorcist'.
> 
> Thanks go to Mews1945 for the Beta. This is a better story for it.

“Man, does he look bad.” Stan, Stokely and Zeke were sitting at a lunch table waiting for Casey to join them. “Ever since Delilah dumped him, he’s been looking like his best friend died,” Stokes drawled as she pulled her lunch out of her backpack. 

Zeke wasn’t so sure that it was his breakup with Del that had Casey looking so down in the dumps, but he kept that information to himself. “Bet I could have him smiling again by Monday.” 

“Are you fucking nuts? You don’t know what it’s like once that demon, Delilah gets inside your head.” And Stan ought to know, Zeke figured, with a repressed laugh and a sly glance at Stokely, but he still disagreed. 

“You wanna put your money on that?” 

“You’re on!” 

***** 

Zeke was confident as he leaned against his new car, a red ‘75 Mustang Mach 1, waiting for Casey after school Friday afternoon. He pulled on a cigarette and drew the smoke in deep before slowly releasing it into a thin trail in the air. Even though Casey had been chasing after Delilah ever since his Freshman year, Zeke always thought it was because every other male in his class was chasing her, too; and once Casey had the prize, like so many other things that people want simply because they are unobtainable, Zeke was sure that Casey would realize that he really wasn’t interested in Del, or any other girl for that matter. Zeke had always sensed a different set of vibes coming from Casey, and even though Casey might not realize it, he had been sending Zeke signals ever since the invasion. 

Zeke liked sex. Girls, guys, it didn’t matter as long as it was hot and wild. He had always been attracted to guys who were more like himself; guys who were tall, strong and, well, _cool_ ; guys who knew how to be discreet about their sex lives if they wanted to keep that cool image. But ever since he and the others had banded together to fight a common enemy he had looked at Casey in a different way. And he liked what he saw. He was amazed that he had never before noticed how beautiful the boy was, and how strong under that delicate looking frame. And how hot. But it wasn’t just that. Casey was smart, witty and a good friend; and Zeke had never been more attracted to anyone in his life. He had been planning to approach the boy, just not this soon after his split with Delilah, but that bet with Stan had changed everything. 

The two of them had been hanging out a lot since the break up, and since there wasn’t a football game scheduled this week, it was fairly easy to set up a Friday night hang out date. He even got Casey to agree to stay the night because it was also Halloween and Zeke had rented a few classic horror flicks. Fuck, he’d even broken down and bought some candy for the neighborhood kids out for Trick or Treat.

***** 

Zeke was glad he bought the candy. Casey was obviously still way into Halloween and was having the time of his life passing out the treats to all the potential tricksters. It was good to see him smile again and have some fun. 

They turned out the porch light at 8:00 and put “Halloween” into the DVD player. Zeke cleared the pizza box off the table and brought out some chips and a couple of beers. They settled on the couch, each on opposite ends, and began to watch the movie. _Shit_ , thought Zeke, _now what_? It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a lot of experience, but with the way girls and guys fell all over him he’d never had to actually seduce someone before. 

But it wasn’t long before Zeke noticed that Casey was subdued again, and obviously not paying any attention to what was on the screen. “Don’t care for the movie?” 

Casey jumped at the sound of Zeke’s voice. “Yeah, it’s great, but I guess I’m just not in the mood for it tonight.” 

Zeke flicked the remote and the screen went blank. “So, what are you in the mood for?” 

“Nothing really…I guess. Look, Zeke, I don’t think I’m going to be good company tonight. Maybe I should just go home.” 

Zeke set down his beer, moved the bowl of chips to the coffee table and edged closer to Casey as he turned to face him. “Case, you aren’t going to get over her any faster at home.” 

“Shut up, Zeke! You don’t know anything about it!” 

As a seduction, things weren’t going very well, but maybe it was better this way. “I think I might know a lot more about it than you think. Let’s see…feeling guilty because you led her on when you really didn’t care about her.” The surprise on Casey’s face encouraged him to go on. “And she didn’t dump you, you dumped her.” 

“How did you know that? Did Delilah talk to you?” 

“No, but I can read you, Casey. You don’t really even like girls, do you? Find guys a lot more appealing don’t you?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Zeke! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” As Casey started to get up from the couch, Zeke reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down and closer yet to Zeke. 

“Calm down, Casey. There’s nothing wrong with being into guys, you know. Maybe the guy you like even likes you back.” 

A look of panic crossed Casey’s face. Had Zeke really guessed how he felt about him, or was he just fucking around with him? “Lot you would know about it, Mr. Macho Man.” 

Zeke grinned and moved closer to Casey, until their faces were only a few inches apart. “Maybe I know more about that than you think, too.” As Zeke leaned closer, Casey, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, leaned back until he was trapped in the corner of the couch with no where else to go. Zeke continued to close the gap until his lips pressed softly against Casey’s. 

At first Casey didn’t respond, but as Zeke’s lips began to move, and his mouth became more demanding, Casey’s body relaxed into Zeke’s and he began to kiss back, eager for more. When they paused for breath, Casey found himself lying on the couch with Zeke wrapped tightly around him. “So does this mean we’re dating?” 

Zeke grinned. “What do you think, asshole?” 

***** 

“Man, I can’t get over the change in that guy,” Stan, Stokley and Zeke were sitting at a lunch table waiting for Casey. “He’s like a different kid. What did you do to him, Zeke?” Stan still couldn’t get over the transformation from last week to this morning. 

“You mean about “that demon, Delilah” being in his head? Well, you can just call me the Exorcist.” 

end


End file.
